


mommy's pup

by fairywoong



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Finger Sucking, Kinda, M/M, Mommy Kink, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, mommy seungmin, puppy felix, soft, tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairywoong/pseuds/fairywoong
Summary: felix was uncomfortable to say the least and he wanted nothing more than to go home. he needed to pee and the butt plug filling his ass wasnt helping...





	mommy's pup

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea why i wrote this...  
> this is the first time ive written something other than fluff  
> sorry in advance sksk  
> request sumn pls <3  
> constructive criticism is appreciated  
> dont be mean im sensitive  
> i didnt proof read this  
> also if this stuff makes you uncomfortable  
> well... why are you here ...

 

_felix honestly didnt mean to spill water on seungmins polaroid films, it was an accident._ _so when seungmin got home from work, felix was terrified. he knew he was in for it, he was terrified as to what seungmin would make him do. doing his best to clean it up, he knew the damage was most likely permanent._  

 

 

_"lix im home!" seungmin yells from the front door taking off his shoes._ _lix was quick to run to the other . "welcome back, how was work?"_

_seungmin wraps his arms around the other. "good, how was your day, my baby?" he replies placing a kiss on the older's forehead._

_"it was good" he beams only for his smile to quickly fade. felix pulls away and takes a deep breath"but, i spilt water on your films and i know they were new but it was an accident and im sorry"_

_seungmin just smiles. "its okay prince, i know it was an accident, but you can make it up to me right?" felix nods, almost too quickly._

_"good boy"_

 

 

 

_felix was uncomfortable to say the least and he wanted nothing more than to go home. he needed to pee and the butt plug filling his ass wasnt helping. but he had to be a good boy for seungmin, this was his punishment. he shifted in his seat, squeezing his thighs together. of course, seungmin notices this. his eyes shift from the movie to felix and moves his hand to sit just above his bladder and_ _presses_ _down methodically._

_"you doin all right, bub?" he says barely above a whisper and palms felix's area. felix whines but not loud enough for those in the theater to hear and nods. though, he wasnt sure he could make it through the rest of the movie. felix ha_ _d_ _an obvious hard on and he already_ _consumed_ _almost 1.5 liters of fluid within the hour._

_seungmin knew how hard felix was trying and all he could do is smile. he palms at the blonde's area a few times and pushes his fingers into his mouth. "suck" seungmin orders as they stay like that for the remainder of the movie, every so often placing the straw of their overly large sized soft drink_ _in lix's mouth_ _. "keep drinking baby"_

 

 

_when_ _it was time to go home_ _,_ _the younger removed his fingers and tapped felix's shoulder and indicating it was time to leave, took his hand and dragged him along to_ _the bus stop._   _felix would be lying if he said waiting for the bus wasnt torturous but that hardle prepared him for_ _every small bump in the road that would cause felix to let out a little fluid, leaving a stain on his jeans._

_even getting out of the_ _bus_ _was a challenge for felix as he felt the band of his skinny jeans pressing down on his bladder. the plug in his ass combined with the increasing weight almost becoming painful but he couldnt help flush and whimper at the small pangs of arousal he got. they make their way out of the bus, the younger helping the blonde to their shared apartment._

_"hold it, you're doing so good pup". they enter their room and lock the door behind them. felix whines, tears in his eyes, "please i-i cant hold it anymore" the younger walks over an softly pats felix's head. "i know baby, i know, alright. arms up" he tugs at his shirt and felix nods._

_the older lifts his arms up while the other slides his shirt off. growing impatient felix quickly removes his jeans, causing seungmin to smile. "poor pup, cant even be patient"_  
_felix whimpers "please" seungmin just stares "please what?"_

_"i need to pee, please mommy, i cant hold it" felix begs as he uses his squeezes his thighs together. "youre so cute" seungmin didnt want to tease him but he couldnt help it. he walks over to the older and presses his lips against the felix's._

_seungmin drags the oldest over to the bed and taps lix's thighs "spread" felix spreads his legs wide._

_"such a pretty pup, mommy's pretty pup, arent you?" felix whimpers at the pet name. "mhm!"_

_"good boy. get on the bed, on your knees, and ass up for mommy" seungmin orders._

_felix does_ _as_ _hes told, climbs onto the bed and sticks his ass up. seungmin lowers his body position to access_ _the_ _plug in felix's hole. he runs his finger around the outline of the plug just to see felix squirm. "im gonna take this out now, okay baby?" earning a nod from the other in response._

_he starts by slowly twisting it, then pulling it out slowly, just to quickly put it back in, continuing to tease his hole, earning more than a few muffled whines from the blonde. when he finally,_ **_finally_ ** _takes out the plug, he gives lix's ass a few light pats, turns him over and sits him on the bed._

_he walks to their shared bathroom opening their cabinet pulling out a few towels and makes his way back to a fidgeting felix. he places the towels on the floor in front of the bed and on the bed just in case._

_he kneels down and slowly starts pumping the elders dick. the brunette keeps at a consistent speed until he takes felix's member into his mouth, increasing the speed quickly. the quicker seungmin goes the more whimpers and whines felix lets out, something seungmin thrived for, his boyfriend's pretty noises only he got to hear._

_felix torn between the urge to pee and the want of cumming. "mommy... i cant i- please more" seungmin pushes down on felix's member going as far as he could. felix writhes in pleasure as his boyfriend gagged on his length. the moan that rolls off of felix's tongue is almost enough to make seungmin cum, almost._

_he pulls off of felix's member to place his tongue underneath it and suddenly pushes down, his hand resting on felix's belly. the pleasure becomes too much for felix, tears form in his eyes "mommy, please mommy its too much!" its not long before seungmin feels felix's cum being spilled into his mouth, he pulls off the blondes member with a pop and swallows his boyfriends cum._

_"mommy i gotta pee" felix cries out. "puppy cant hold it_ _a little longer_ _?" seungmin pouts. earning another whine from felix. "i cant mommy please please"_

_"okay then_ _, go ahead and_ _pee, baby." seungmin places his mouth back onto felix's member_ _continuing to suck_ _as hot liquid flows out. he tries his best to swallow every drop._

_after_ _the liquid_ _trickles_ _into a stop_ _, seungmin goes down on his boyfriend and laps up any remaining mess. he sits on the bed and pulls felix into his lap. "my messy pup, such a good pup for me." seungmin cups the olders face and kisses his forehead. "mommys good pup" felix sniffles. "lets get you showered and we can cuddle, okay, angel?"_ _he says placing a kiss on felix's lips._

**Author's Note:**

> this whole thing felt so rushed hhh
> 
> also  
> we're killing our planet
> 
> recycle  
> take public transport  
> or even walk  
> reduce your carbon footprint
> 
> also, would ya'll want fluff that like is practically aftercare for lix? idk  
> im better at fluff than smut to be real....


End file.
